


This Charming Man

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny and Steven spice up their usual morning cuddling session.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Kudos: 5





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i love these two so much, please enjoy this smutty fluffy fic xx
> 
> ps: Moz saying whatever, smiling, laughing, and blushing are the cutest most angelic things in the worldddd

Steven gently laid his hand upon Johnny's shirtless back, rubbing small circles into it. Johnny was curled up next to Steven, head in his lap and arm wrapped around Steven's slim waist.

"Moz?" Steven looked down at his lover as Johnny looked up.

"Yes my darling?" 

"What would you fancy for breakfast?" Steven held back a laugh, not sure if he should really say what he wanted.

"To be completely honest, I'd fancy your cock." Johnny giggled and held Steven tighter.

"You're funny, really." Steven frowned, not expecting that to be Johnny's reaction.

"I'm not joking, sucking your hard, throbbing cock sounds perfectly delicious." Johnny knew Steven wasn't joking around so he sat up, fully alert.

"Well I'd have to say the same." Steven smirked and took off his baggy, white t-shirt.

"We've not tried this before have we?" Johnny pushed the covered off of them and shook his head.

"Shall we give it a try?" Instead of replying, Johnny kissed Steven, hard. Their teeth clashed and noses bumped together as Johnny crashed his lips into Steven's. Steven was not taken aback even in the slightest; Johnny always became rough and manhandled his boyfriend when he was turned on and Steven loved every bit of it. Johnny reached down and palmed Steven's dick through his joggers, making him hard almost instantly. Steven slightly lifted his hips to pull down his joggers and underwear, his pre cum leaking cock springing out of the tight confines of the fabric. 

"I've got you all worked up haven't I?" Johnny breathily asked.

"Well of course, you're the only getting me off," Steven retorted, eliciting an eye roll from the man.

"Always so cheeky you are." Steven giggled as he took his own dick in his hand and slowly stroked it as Johnny took off his shorts and boxers. Steven hadn't a moment to think before Johnny was on him, sucking him off with force and passion. He wrapped his soft lips around Steven's achingly hard cock, bobbing his head up and down quickly.

"R-remember, we've got to try that position love," Johnny sat up and nodded.

"Right. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Would you like to be on the bottom, or?" Johnny hadn't given this a sliver of energy to think on.

"Bottom. As always." Steven nodded as Johnny lied down and he straddled Johnny backwards.

"Let me know if this is uncomfortable, or whatever." Johnny grabbed hold of Steven's legs as he got into a better position.

"Will do."

"Are you ready?" Johnny felt his cock throb just by having Steven's arse in his face; he was more than ready.

"Ready as ever." Steven slightly lowered himself so Johnny could blow him and he got to work on Johnny. Having Johnny's dick in his mouth while he was having his own sucked was a foreign feeling to Steven but he enjoyed it quite a lot. Steven slowly slid his mouth down on Johnny's painfully hard cock, lapping up his pre cum in the process. He slowly bobbed his head up and down and moaned as Johnny licked the underside of his cock, sending vibrations all around his lover's member. Johnny in turn moaned, intensifying Steven's pleasure and making his legs twitch.

"I've not got long, Johnny," Steven said in between moans. He really didn't; he knew was going to come soon thanks to Johnny's skilled tongue. As a response, Johnny sucked him off harder and faster and Steven matched his pace. Slick sounds filled the bedroom of their cozy Manchester flat, along with loud, wanton moans. 

"Oh fuck!" Steven gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he came all in Johnny's mouth; warm, sticky cum filling it up and making Johnny reach his release in the process. Their bodies were shaking and twitching as their orgasms rolled through them, and once they came down, they swallowed each other's come and could finally breathe again. Steven got up and plopped down next to Johnny, pulling him into a side hug after doing so. Instead of putting their clothes back on, they opted for just the sheets and covers and snuggled underneath them. Steven closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned his head against Johnny's and bent his knees, touching Johnny's slender thighs.

"Do you know something?" Steven asked after kissing the top of Johnny's head.

"And what would that be?" Steven bit his lip, blushing and smiling.

"I love you." Johnny wrapped his arms around Steven and rested his head against his chest.

"I love you too." It was in that moment that Steven was truly happy; being engulfed in the love of the love his life, just being.


End file.
